


soft love

by TittyAlways



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hundreds and hundreds of tiny kisses, lots of kisses, too many to count - Freeform, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyAlways/pseuds/TittyAlways
Summary: They love each other, and whyshouldn'tthat be enough?





	soft love

**Author's Note:**

> i got the sweetest most pure message and _had_ to write this as a result okay like it wasn't a choice it was a necessity i would have died i did die im dead 100% ascended i love these two i love them so much kms

Allen dozed somewhere between sleep and half-wakefulness, whatever consciousness he had focused only on the warm hand trailing over his stomach and waist, up his chest and across his collarbone. Slow and calm and _Tyki_. Not because Allen knew Tyki’s touch so intimately (he did) or because he remembered them falling asleep just like this (he _definitely_ did), but because no-one touched him like Tyki did. No-one’s hands were as gentle, as careful or as reverent as Tyki’s were when he traced undefinable patterns across Allen’s body. Painting him with love, his fingertips the softest brushes.

Still less than awake, Allen rolled in against Tyki’s warmth and curled into the space beneath his chin. Undisturbed, Tyki’s touches migrated to his back and trailed up and down his spine. Over and over, stopping to ad lib swirls and flourishes until Allen was all but asleep again. Tyki’s nose in his hair, lips on his forehead pressing tiny kisses as soft as butterfly wings wherever he bothered to reach.

“Hey,” Tyki murmured, voice low and rough with sleep and honesty. Allen mumbled a vague sound against his collar and curled his legs to tangle with Tyki’s beneath the sheets while Tyki’s wandering fingers travelled up the nape of his neck, beneath the tangle of hair falling around Allen’s shoulders. He tilted his head into the touch, bared his neck for Tyki’s gentle hands to brush against his skin. Eyes closed in drowsy bliss, Allen felt himself dissolve into a puddle of warmth when Tyki whispered, “I love you,” against his brow like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Another vague sound, this one overcome by the wordless swell of emotion in his heart, Allen curled his arms around Tyki’s waist and buried his face against his chest. A low laugh rumbled against his cheek and Allen had to bite his lip to hold back his own embarrassed grin.

Hand trailing back down Allen’s spine, Tyki was grinning when he said, “What?” and nuzzled his face happily into the fluffy mess of hair atop Allen’s head. “You don’t believe me?”

“I do,” Allen mumbled against his skin, cheeks hot, and only made a short grumble of disagreement when Tyki urged them into rolling so he was on his back with Tyki lying atop him. He was ready to relax into that new position, with Tyki’s lips at his neck and his body a warm weight against Allen’s, but it seemed Tyki didn’t want sleep right then.

His hands in Allen’s hair framing his face, Tyki sat up enough that he could pepper Allen’s face with smiling kisses. Allen squirmed and giggled, twisting this way and that under Tyki’s affection. “I love you,” he said, and kissed Allen’s nose. “I love you,” he said against his chin, his cheek, his forehead. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” until Allen could only throw his arms around Tyki’s neck and pull him down to kiss his lips so he would stop, laughing the whole while.

He could taste Tyki’s grin on his tongue, could feel every ounce of his adoration - could feel those kisses lingering everywhere they’d landed and smiled because Tyki, his Tyki. His big dumb mess of a lover and enemy - and friend above all that - cared so much that he wouldn’t let himself _touch_ the scar slicing down Allen’s face. Even the kisses which had landed on Allen’s left cheek had missed the line of the scar. Because Allen knew Tyki, and he knew what Tyki knew, and Tyki knew that Mana’s curse abhorred the touch of a Noah. And Tyki, after all the hurt he had caused Allen, would never stand to cause him pain. He was so transparent it made Allen want to laugh, and so sweet it made him want to cry.

Allen tilted his head away, broke their kiss so he could put his right hand on Tyki’s cheek and twine the black fingers of his left with Tyki’s. Tyki didn’t react to the Innocence anymore, was far too used to Allen’s body to be taken by surprise. Quietly, his teasing smirk almost brushing Tyki’s lips, Allen murmured, “You can love me.” He closed his eyes, that smile still on his lips, and gently pulled at Tyki’s hand. Feeling the vaguest tug of resistance, Allen slitted his eyes open and craned his neck just far enough to touch his nose to Tyki’s. “You can’t hurt me,” he whispered, because if Tyki could learn to bear the touch of his Innocence then Allen could learn to let himself be touched.

After a moment’s hesitation Tyki slowly acquiesced. The pads of his fingers trailed across Allen’s cheekbone, tracing the cross section of the jagged scar. Breathing slowly, deeply, Allen closed his eyes again and directed Tyki’s gentle touch up until his fingers reached the place where the scar bisected his eyebrow, the point of the inverted star. Whatever pain Tyki’s concern caused Allen to expect - stabbing, aching, repelling… it never came. There was only the same dull itch of damaged nerves and scar tissue which Allen had always felt under his own touch, and nothing more.

“Trust me,” Allen said, holding Tyki’s hand there and opening his right eye so he could smile at his Noah, “you can’t hurt me.”

“You’re not invincible,” Tyki murmured and his eyes were reprimanding while he raised his hand to stroke his thumb across the rough star.

“Never said that,” Allen’s lips twitched in a cheeky tease, “but you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” Tyki looked like he was going to counter that with some scathing reply but Allen pulled him down to seal those argumentative lips with a kiss.

Not to be distracted, Tyki indulged him for a moment before dragging his lips across Allen’s cheek and peppering kisses up the line of his scar. “My strength,” he murmured against Allen’s skin, “directly opposes yours.” Allen wished Tyki weren’t so busy kissing his face, so he’d be able to see the way Allen rolled his eyes. “We exist to destroy one another.”

Allen huffed a small sigh, disagreeing with Tyki’s insistence, and decided he’d stop that tirade before it managed to gain any momentum and ruin his morning. So he clapped his hands to Tyki’s cheeks and lifted him up so he could see the glare he’d been kissing away. _“Listen,”_ Allen stressed and moved his hands to shake Tyki’s head a little. “You’re too dramatic,” he scowled at Tyki’s amusement and reached up so he could kiss the tip of his nose.

“Well,” Tyki laughed, “hello, Miss Pot. My name is Kettle.” Regardless, he didn’t resist when Allen dragged his nails back to push through Tyki’s hair, to pull him down to where Allen could press his lips to the stigmata engraved into his dark brow.

Pausing there, close and warm, Allen reasoned, “It doesn’t have to be about destruction.” He pecked a kiss to the next scar, felt the indent beneath his lips. “It doesn’t have to be war.” Another scar, another kiss, and Tyki had yet to disagree with him. “Haven’t we proven that?” he breathed, lips hovering over Tyki’s temple.

“Proof?” Tyki asked and Allen had to breathe a laugh against his skin before pressing a kiss there and lifting Tyki’s head so he could see Allen’s amused expression.

“You love me,” Allen said, certain after all the times Tyki had murmured the words against his skin and hair and lips. “And I,” he whispered, grinning into the warmth of Tyki’s returning smile, “am so, so in love with you.”

Still hesitant, still cautious for all that he wanted to believe it, Tyki asked, “Is that enough?” with something like concern pinching his brows.

“Isn’t it?” Allen countered with a small smile and trailed his hands down to cup Tyki’s jaw and pull him into a kiss. Because for him, it was enough. For them, it was _enough_. In all this mess of gods and devils, the only thing they’d found to be holy was just to love, and be loved in return.


End file.
